Just A Little Bit
by Make My Waffles
Summary: "I just want to show you what you've been missing every time you've said no to me." AU YAOI MxM
1. Just A Deal

_**A/N: I thought of this story about a year back, but never had the time to actually sit down and write it. However, I think it turned out pretty well. ^_^ **_

Warnings: MxM, swearing, toys, PWP, misuse of Blow Pops.

**~~STORY START~~**

Deep in a random forest, beneath a tall oak tree, on a (jokingly purchased but surprisingly comfortable) Justin Beiber blanket, lay two boys kissing frantically.

Naruto groaned as I licked up his neck and hit that spot behind his left ear. Naturally sharp nails dug into my back and I shivered. So sue me, I like a little pain with my pleasure.

I knew it was going to happen any second so I gave him as much pleasure as I could. Grabbing his hips, I thrust my jean covered cock against his three times in quick succession. He keened loudly, hands scrabbling for purchase on my hips, nails digging. I hissed and moved my hips faster, as his cries got louder and more frequent.

"Sasuke, stop!"

I whimpered but froze, thighs trembling with the effort of not moving. For a few moments only our heavy breathing filled the air.

Finally I sighed and moved away completely. Seconds later Naruto crawled into my lap, arms wrapping around my back. I shuddered breifly as his weight settled on my slowly waning erection. There were a few minutes of silence before Naruto finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly.

I sighed again and kissed his cheek. "It's alright, baby."

"Are you mad?"

"No, but it is somewhat frustrating," I said with a chuckle.

I felt him smile against my neck "Yeah."

"I've actually been thinking about this. We've gone pretty far while making out right?"

"Yeah?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"And every time you've stopped me from going any far than heavy petting right?"

"Yeah, but you know i'm nervous about this, babe."

"Well I've come up with a compromise that will benefit each of us."

"And that is?"

"To get you off."

He pulled back and stared at me.

"Now, before you go getting your cotton candy in a twist, let me explain. It doesn't have to be full on sex. I just want to give you a little bit of what you've been missing every time you've stopped me."

I paused and waited for him to say something.

After waiting about a decade, he finally asked, " How would it happen?"

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Well there are three conditions. The first condition is that I have to make you cum. No exceptions."

He shivered and I quirked a brow. Okayyyy...

"Next, if you tell me to stop you need a valid reason, or else I won't touch you for a week."

He swallowed thickly. "And third?"

I eyeballed him. "You sure you can handle it?"

He hesitated, but nodded once.

I leaned in close as if I were telling him a secret. "I can make you cum any way I want. Anytime, anyplace, any toys I want to use, and you can't stop me."

By the time I was done speaking, Naruto was about as useful as a puddle. He was flushed and shivering, staring past me in wide eyed lust.

I licked his ear and he twitched.

How many times have you stopped me from making you cum?"

He whimpered softly. "F-five..."

I nodded. "Okay, five. I have to make you cum five times, any time I want to, using any thing I can think of. And if you say no, you have to have a valid reason or I won't touch you for a week."

"What do you mean, 'anything I can think of'?" he asked.

"I mean anything I can think of. Slow, fast, blowjob, fingering, today, tomorrow, anything that suits my fancy. And toys. Lots of toys."

Naruto gave a weak, kittenish whimper, and leaned against me heavily. Obviously, my words were to much for him to bear any longer. I bit and sucked at his ear, and he gasped.

"All you have to do is say yes, baby," I purred seductively in his ear. "Come on. Just one little yes, and I can get rid of all the tension that's been plauging you. All of those wet dreams I know you've been having _all night long._"

He shuddered and clung to me tighter everytime I spoke. I admit, I was becoming a bit flustered myself.

"Let me please you baby. Let me make you quiver in ecstasy. Make you beg and cry for me to let you cum over, and over, and over again. Wouldn't you like that baby?"

He nodded shakily, but it was still a nod. I pulled him into my lap and thrust upwards, letting him feel how hard I was and know that it was all because of him. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"S-Sasuke!"

Fuck my life if that wasn't the sexiest moan I had heard from him all day. I moaned and buried my face into his neck, moving him faster against my cock. The rough abrasion of my jeans against my hot flesh coupled with Naruto's sweet, numerous moans, not to mention all the play fom earilier had me ready to cum instantly.

He keened and dug his nails into my shoulders. Suddenly, we were back where we had started. I threw my head back against the tree behind me and started to grind up into his own jean-covered cock, moving him back and forth and all around in a way that was pleasurable for each of us.

"S-Sasuke! Fuck...'M g-gonna..."

I groaned loudly at his implication. "Fuck, baby. Just a little longer, please."

He whimpered and shook his head quickly. "I-i can't! It's coming! F-fuck, Sasuke, I'm cumming! Cummingcummingcummingcumming -FUCK Sasuke!"

His body bowed in my lap into the sexiest pose I had ever seen. His eyes were squeezed shut and mouth opened to let loose the most provocative scream I had ever heard in my life. His body was wracked with constant shudders I doubt he could have controlled if he wanted to. All of this jumbled together and gave me the strongest orgasm I had ever had in my life. Honestly, in mid-orgasm, I blacked out for a few seconds.

When I came to, Naruto was laying against my chest, panting hard. For awhile, there was silence as we both cought our breath, but finally, he spoke.

"Wow," he managed to get out.

"Yeah," I agreed. I was definately not the articulate one in the relationship.

After another while, Naruto managed to lift himself up on his knees, using my shoulders as arm support. He stared at me for a long while. Like, a _long_ while. It made me uncomfortable and finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?"

"So is this what happens every time?"

I blinked. In all the passion, I had completely forgotton about the deal I was trying to make. "No. It'll be different every time, but you'll get to cum that hard everytime. If I do a good job."

"So, you won't fuck me right?"

"Not unless you want me too. And even I won't because you'll probably just be so ovewhelmed by pleasure that you'll just say it in the heat of the moment."

He blushed and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm so good you probably won't be able to handle yourself," I replied with a smile.

He snorted. "I don't think you're _that_ good, Sasuke."

"Have you ever met my ex Neji."

"No."

"Neji can tell you some stories, baby," I said with a dark chuckle.

**~~STORY END~~**

_**Tell me what you think by favoriting, reveiwing, telling about to a friend so **_

_**they can do the same, whatever. Just let me know you care xD**_


	2. Just A Dream

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get a chance to say this in my last chapter, but this story is about four to five chapters long. And to the Guest who says that they don't like how Naruto's so submissive, please, calm your cotton candy. His turn will "cum" soon enough. *Evil chuckle***

**Disclaimer (which I also forgot in the earlier chapter): I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Unfortunatly. Grrr...**╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻

**~~STORY START~~**

I yawned hugely as I made my way home from work. Honestly, it was 2 in the fucking morning. If Itachi was honestly was going to keep me out at all hours of the night, I'm getting a fucking bed put in my office. I smirked as I thought of more...entertaining ways to use said mattress involving a certian blonde at home. Speaking of, I was already here.

I quietly opened the front door, listening for any sounds that would tell me if my lover was awake. However, all was quiet. Too quiet actually. Usually I could at least hear some snores or something. I frowned, stepping all the way into the house. Had the blonde left?

Turning on the lights, I froze.

There was a candlelit dinner laid out before me. Or as candlelit as it could get with candles melted to almost nothing. I felt a small pang in my heart as I looked at the spread. They were all his favorites. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, green beans, red wine, and for dessert, a little invention that Naruto had thought up all by himself called tomato pie. Thinly sliced tomatos, four cheeses, and seasonings , all wrapped up in a garlic bread crust.

I stared at it all in silence. Finally I sighed, and took off my coat. Obviously, Naruto had been waiting all night for me to come home, and here I was, almost 6 hours later than I usually was. Taking the stairs two at a time to the second floor, I opened the door to our room.

"Naruto, I-"

"Ngh!"

I froze, taking in the scene with wide eyes. Naruto was tied to the bed, writhing wantonly and making the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard in my life. His legs were spread wide enough for me to see the deep red base of what I assumed was a vibrator. His eyes were covered by a black silk blindfold and at the base of his almost purple erection was a black cock ring. Finally, there was a red silk gag tied around his mouth, obviously being the reason why I couldn't hear him downstairs.

I almost died.

I was broken from my musing by a sharp, if muffled, cry, Naruto arching up into the perfect arch.

On second thought, fuck dying. If I was going to die, I wanted to be buried inside my lover first.

Signature smirk making its way onto my face, I stepped closer. Upon doing so however, I saw that tears were steadily making their way down his face. I panicked, and went over the situation in my mind. The dinner, the being tied up, the waiting for nine o'clock when I came home...

It was 2 in the morning.

I ran over and ripped the cock ring off him. What happened next almost made me believe in God.

Naruto screamed, and no amount of silk gag could have muffled it. He came immediatly,arching harder than he had before. Cum splattered everywhere. On his stomach, on his face, in his hair, some even making its way to the headboard and the pillows. His body jerked and spasmed with each new pulse, and all I could do was stare fixated at the sight before me.

Finally, Naruto fell back against the bed, breathing heavily and still shuddering. I reached over and slowly freed his eyes from the blindfold needing to see those blue eyes I loved so much. However, instead of seeing love and adoration shining in those eyes, I saw anger and alot of questions. Questions that, if asked, might lead to me not having sex tonight.

I decided to leave the gag on.

Smirking, I said, "Well, well. What have we here? Seems like you've been having fun without me, huh Naruto?"

He made a few muffled noises that sounded suspiciously like, "Fuck you, you bastard!" I decided to ignore it in favor of other things.

Reaching out a finger, I ran it slowly over his nipple, causing him to shudder violently and arch up with a moan. I felt my mouth watering slightly at the sight before me, felt his my dropping lightly, allowing trails of saliva to drip over my lips. God damn, I had never seen Naruto like this before. So tied up, and debauched, and down right sexy.

I swallowed hard and kneeled down until I was directly in front of his cock. Fuck, he was beautiful everywhere. heard a whimper and let my midnight black eyes clash with ocean blue. His eyes were screaming at me to get it on already, and I felt a deep growl rumble out of my chest.

I swallowed again and let my tounge dart out to tease, to taste. I groaned loudly, mingling with Naruto's own moan, and eagerly lapped up the beads of salty pre-cum that dripped from the dark purplr organ in front of me, as well as the previous orgasm he just had. Licking from base to tip, over and over, I relished in my lover's sweet, if muffled, cries for more. When I was sure it was wet enough, I pressed my cheek against it, rubbing lightly and letting my tounge graze the underside lightly. I could hear him groaning and imagined the blue eyes I loved so much rolling back in pleasure. Pleasure I was giving him.

By now, my own cock was hard and ready, leaking extreme amounts of pre-cum and twitching with every sound that Naruto made. I groaned and freed myself from my self-induced prison, one hand wrapping around the length to move up and won while the other did the same for the blonde.

He moaned loudly and arched u again, unintentially shoving his cock deeper into my mouth. Luckily for me, I had assasinated my gag reflex long ago, and was able to take all that he gave me and more, swallowing around him and causing him to buck and twitch. I groaned. I couldn't take it anomore.

I slid up his body and took the gag off. "Naruto," I moaned, burying my face into his neck.

Beep.

I pulled back and stared. "Excuse me?"

Beeeeeep.

"Naruto, what the hell?!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. My eyes darted around wildly as I tried to make sense of my surroundings.

I was at home.

Not a home shared by Naruto, but by my parents and asshole brother. And to top it off, I had to be ready for school in an hour. I sighed and flopped back against my pillows, extremely aware of the hardness pressing insistently against my boxers. It was going to be a long day...

**~~STORY END~~**

**A/N: I bet you're all so dissapointed right now aren't you? I'm sorry lol. Forgive me by reveiwing my story? :)**


	3. Author Note (Not a Chapter)

Okay.

SO I'm an amazing speller. Like, very good. However, I type to fast. And when I type to fast, I sometimes misspell things. Or I don't know how to spell them in the first place.

Therefore, I would like to ask all of you who read my story to please PM me any chapters of any stories I write where you see mistakes. Or any author's notes as well.

Or if you want to just say hi that's fine too. :)

Thanks for all the love and support with this story by the way! It makes me glad that I'm able to do this after having the plot bunnies harpoon it into my brain for so long lol.

Love you guys,

Waffles

P.S. I take critisism very well, however down right flames such as:

I hate this story

This story sucks

This story is unrealistic

This story makes no sense

Etc, etc...

Makes me feel not so great. So please no flames. I'm to nice for flames!


End file.
